


オオカミ

by Herusa



Series: Why Don’t We Play In That Universe? [12]
Category: ayhs universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, ibsm - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: 是一個森林裡的魔法小藍與來自都市誤闖森林結界的志摩相遇的故事。副CP：犬曾（犬養隼人x曽根俊也）
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, Inukai Hayato/Sone Toshiya
Series: Why Don’t We Play In That Universe? [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921540
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. 壱

**Author's Note:**

> オオカミ：狼／大神

蟲鳴鳥叫將伊吹從睡夢中吵醒，他伸了個懶腰坐起身看陽光穿透茂密枝葉灑落在山洞口。

無意中往外面嗅了嗅，卻發現空中有一縷不屬於森林任何一個住民的氣味。

伊吹化成狼，放低姿態悄悄向味道的主人接近。

當看見那人的相貌時心臟好像被攥緊了，那是什麼？出生那麼久以來第一次有這種感覺。

志摩回頭，發現一頭狼無聲無息地出現在自己身後。他下意識轉身拔腿就跑，走進密林時被樹根絆倒。伊吹追過去時驚覺自己的原形可能會把眼前的人類嚇壞，馬上變回人形扶起志摩。

「你受傷了。」伊吹指指志摩小腿與手臂上深淺不一的傷口。

因為疼痛，人類的眼眶泛紅。

他的好友犬養說那是一見鍾情。

「什麼是一見鍾情？」伊吹問。

「你剛跟那個人類認識就想跟他結婚對不對？那是一見鍾情。」

伊吹似懂非懂地瞇著眼認真思考。

光是第一天，志摩的身影就在腦海中揮之不去。

🐾

「你不是剛跟那個人類認識就想上人家嗎？」

「上人家……？什麼意思？」

「你真是個小鬼欸。」

「你說誰是小鬼！！！」

「就你啊，純情小處男。」

其實伊吹根本聽不懂犬養在說什麼，只知道自己被嘲弄了。


	2. 弍

伊吹是狼神。

在山裡迷路然後被神明救起，聽起來很合理，志摩也就接受了。

沒想到是像小狗的狼。

據犬養所說因為大家都覺得日本狼已經滅絕了所以他們一百多年來都在森林裡的這個結界悠悠閒閒生活，偶爾會化成人形去人類的世界玩，過得太快樂幾乎忘掉自己是一位狼神。

狼神的本體真的很大隻，大到志摩第一次瞧見伊吹的原形時嚇了一跳。可是伊吹很溫柔，為了不嚇到對方還會調整自己體型的大小。

「伊吹可以不用擔心我，以舒服的樣子出現就好，我完全不會在意。」志摩這樣說，伊吹再一次體驗到心臟緊緊揪住的感覺。

於是志摩在林裡養傷時偶爾會躺在以本體現身的伊吹身上，被那團銀灰色的皮毛包圍。

聽著伊吹的心跳聲時有幾刻想過要是可以一直躲在森林裡也不錯，在外面就看不到伊吹那抹純真無邪的笑容了。

直到傷好後，志摩發現自己不得不離開，他已經消失夠久了。志摩將伊吹的臉攝入相機，打算覺得疲憊時就拿出來看回味在林裡的生活。

「我要回去了。」

「不行！」伊吹拉住志摩的手，眼裡的淚光閃閃發亮。踏入人界的次數比犬養少的伊吹實際上不太了解人類世界社會的運作，以為志摩要丟下自己而覺得晴天霹靂。

志摩嘆了口氣，坐在樹樁上慢慢向伊吹解釋：「人類世界很麻煩的。你想像一下如果你突然從森林消失不見，你的伙伴跟朋友都會很擔心吧？」

伊吹抬頭看著停留在枝上的小鳥認真想了一下。

「好像也是呢，但這裡還是會覺得有點模模糊糊，不開心的感覺。畢竟跟志摩ちゃん一起的時候很開心。」伊吹指了指自己的胸口。

「那你要不要跟我去人類的世界看看？」志摩站起身，朝伊吹伸手。

「要！！！」


	3. 参

「這裡是志摩ちゃん的家嗎？」步入志摩住的家，伊吹興奮地到處嗅，到處看。

哪裡都是志摩的味道，被志摩的味道擁抱，好幸福好開心。

「尾巴。」志摩盯著伊吹身後那根讓人無法忽視的狼尾。

「嗯？」

「尾巴露出來了。」他抬手指向伊吹的後腰。

「沒關係嘛，我只會對志摩ちゃん搖尾巴喔。」

志摩別過頭，打開冰箱讓冷風使臉頰的熱度減退。開了一罐冰啤酒後再看向伊吹，他竟然變成原形朝著自己的沙發抬起後腳。

那是犬科動物劃地盤的方法。

「喂喂喂喂喂等下等下等下！笨蛋你想幹嘛？」

「在志摩家留下氣味。」雖然是狼的外表，但志摩看得出伊吹在用一副理所當然的表情說話。

「在人類的世界不可以到處尿尿。」

狼耷拉著耳朵點頭。

明明想留下氣味可以有很多方法的。

志摩摸摸伊吹朝他伸過來的毛茸茸狼頭。


	4. 肆

被狼舔了一臉口水，溫溫熱熱的。

志摩制止伊吹在他的高價沙發上尿尿後伊吹就撲過去一邊舔一邊說：「我喜歡志摩所以想在志摩身上留自己的氣味。」

「不要，不要舔我！」志摩費盡力氣才把伊吹推開，可惜為時已晚，志摩身上已經沾滿了伊吹的味道。

「吶，志摩，帶我出去吧。我聽犬養ちゃん說有個地方叫原宿有很多好吃好玩的東西哦！」

志摩向來不喜歡到人多的地方，逼於無奈只能妥協。

「不過去之前先把你的衣服換一換。」志摩邊說邊打開衣櫥，將弟弟以前送他的紅色帽T遞給伊吹。那件衣服不小心買大了一個尺寸，志摩自己沒辦法穿但借給伊吹剛好。

「志摩的味道很香......」伊吹以雙手將領口扯到鼻子前用力一吸。

「對對，很香很香。」志摩以帶有少許敷衍的語氣說。

🐾

「志摩，我想吃那個！」伊吹興奮地指向前方一家以粉紅色為主調的可麗餅店，是那種女孩子特別喜歡在店外面拿著配料浮誇的可麗餅拍照的景點店。

伊吹選了水果為主的可麗餅，因為很多水果在森林裡吃不到。他咬著草莓時與被主人牽著走的柴犬擦身而過，看著頸圈跟繩子的雙眼比太陽還要閃耀。

伊吹覺得內心有什麼開關被啟動了。

「志摩ちゃん，我想像其他小狗一樣被你遛。」他指向那隻離他們逐漸遠去的柴犬。

「我說你啊，真的沒有身為狼神的自覺嗎？」志摩沒好氣地問。

雙眼骨碌地轉了一圈，伊吹以一如既往發光的眼神回應：「因為喜歡志摩所以想變成你的狗跟我是狼神有什麼衝突嗎？我雖然是大神（オオカミ）但本質上還是一隻狼（オオカミ），狼跟狗很像吧。」

救命。

邏輯鬼才。

志摩發現自己無法反駁。


	5. 伍

伊吹站在鏡子前，愛不釋手地把玩著自己的紅色頸圈，這麼一來顯得他的皮膚更白更像少年了。

「伊吹，尾巴。」志摩從睡房的案上抬頭，看見甩動的尾巴好像正在不斷掉毛。

「我說過我只會對志摩ちゃん搖尾巴。」

「在外面記得要收起來。」

「遵命！」

🐾

「伊吹。」

「汪。」伊吹將自己的體型變得與紀州犬差不多，咬著連接頸圈的繩子走到志摩面前乖巧地坐下。

志摩嘴角抖了抖，眼前這位狼神真的把自己完完全全當成狗了，一點身為狼的矜持都沒有。

「帶你出去走走。」

「志摩ちゃん，絕對絕對不可以放手。」

「才不會。」志摩笑了笑。

在職場因為面對過爛透的人與事，在森林瞬間就被品性純真的伊吹吸引。伊吹說很喜歡志摩，志摩其實也很喜歡伊吹。這是什麼魔法啊？

「志摩，」踏出門口前伊吹回復到人形狀態，脖子上的紅色項圈非常惹人注目，「要這樣牽著我也可以哦。」

「你想想，一個大男人戴著項圈被另一個大男人牽著走在路上能看嗎？」志摩搖搖頭關上門後說，要是被鄰居看到那可真不得了。

伊吹歪著頭若有所思地想了想，得出結論：「嗯......我不介意喲！」

「我介意！」

總覺得血壓升高了，自己搞不好快要爆血管。

🐾

跟伊吹出門幾乎一整天後終於要上班了，先前是為了散心順便清空累積下來的假期而請了一個星期的假。在森林亂逛拍照，聽著鳥鳴聲時不小心誤入伊吹所在的結界，一個一個轉轍器彷彿在冥冥中環環相扣將於人生路上無止盡地向前跑的志摩帶到伊吹面前。

把那隻狼放在家裡不知道他會不會鬧出什麼事來呢？

教了他用微波爐加熱吃剩的飯菜應該不會把家裡炸了吧。

家裡的毛好多是時候買個掃地機器人了。

還要買梳子幫伊吹梳毛，不然那麼漂亮的毛打起結來就可惜了。

腦袋中全部都被與伊吹有關的事佔據。

「志摩さん你的衣服......」志摩負責指導的後輩九重看向志摩那黏滿狼毛的西裝。

「啊，最近養了狗，換毛期又特別愛撒嬌。」志摩無奈地笑了笑，將身上的毛撥走。

是隻可愛得一秒把自己的心抓住的狗。


	6. 陸

從早上到黃昏日落，從黃昏日落到華燈初上。

伊吹躺在沙發抱著志摩的枕頭盯著門口，他知道人類都要工作，可是沒想過等人類下班是那麼難熬的一件事。

志摩在超市挑了一些伊吹可能會喜歡吃的食物，結過帳後提著一袋二袋順便去領了掃地機器人的包裹然後快步走回家。

他知道家裡有人在等他。

門口傳來窸窸窣窣，金屬碰撞的聲音。打開電視看著各種節目的伊吹聽見門後的動靜馬上走去玄關，搖尾巴的幅度快得彷彿可見殘影。

「我回來——」語尾未落，伊吹撲過去緊抱志摩。

「終於回來了！」伊吹與志摩的臉只有一根手指的距離，他湊到對方面前，眨著眼睛可憐兮兮地說。

「好近。」志摩撇頭從伊吹的懷裡掙脫，將包裹放在茶几上，裝滿食物的袋子放在流理台。

「犬養ちゃん說有喜歡的人的話，可以親吻他試試看。」伊吹邊說邊尾隨志摩為剛才的舉動解釋，注視為他準備晚餐的對方。

志摩停下手中的動作，沒好氣地盯著那隻一臉誠懇的狼，輕輕在伊吹的臉頰上留下點水一吻。

糟糕，好想現在就跟志摩結婚。

「志摩，我想跟亻、嗯！」被志摩親了一下而相當激動的伊吹正想開口向志摩求婚的時候，志摩剛好撕開了菠蘿麵包的包裝把麵包塞到伊吹嘴裡。

「吵死了。」

「這個好好吃。」飢腸轆轆的伊吹吃到甜甜的麵包後瞬間就忘了剛剛自己想說什麼。

🐾

飯後志摩拆了包裹把掃地機器人放在地上讓它運作，回復到狼形的伊吹好奇地趴在地上盯著在家中每個角落遊走的機器人。

「嗯。」他皺著眉頭伸爪逗弄圓形的機器人。

「你盯著它幹嘛？它又不會給你反應。」志摩給自己倒了一杯暖水，坐在沙發上等正在追的刑警劇放送最新一集。

啊，機器人進房間了。

伊吹追進房間，乾脆坐在機器人上，讓它載著自己在家裡來來去去。

志摩放下杯子，看著與機器人玩得很開心的伊吹突然覺得不想打擾，自己倒是想把眼前的畫面拍下來。

手機螢幕上只有機器人，完全不見伊吹的身影，可是他卻看得到坐著的伊吹。志摩有點慌亂，剎那間想到任何一個最壞的情況。

「伊吹，伊吹！過來！」志摩向他招手。

「怎～麼了～」伊吹站起身，下巴擱在志摩的肩上。

志摩點開前置鏡頭，自己身邊空盪盪的，可是那溫暖的體溫確實存在而不是幻覺。

「犬養ちゃん說過，跟人類上過床不再是純潔的神才可以被拍下照片。」伊吹化為人形盤腿坐在地上說，言談之間充滿了失望的情緒，「在森林裡可以因為那是我們的主場。」

🐾

「犬養ちゃん，告訴我你找了哪個人破處嘛。」

「我早就忘了。好像是新宿？不對......六本木？還是麻布十番？忘記了。」

「哇犬養ちゃん好渣。」

「什麼！小處男沒資格說我好嗎？」

「你連人家的臉都忘了，渣。」

「那時候大家都喝醉了怎麼會記得！」

「你就繼續幫自己找藉口！」

🐾

「我真的真的好想跟志摩ちゃん拍照，我們來做吧。」伊吹將志摩壓在沙發上認真地說。

志摩凝視那張不像是開玩笑的臉，緩緩開口：「那就來，可是你會嗎？」

說罷嘴角勾起一抹微笑，笑得伊吹心癢。

「志摩ちゃん會教我的。」

劇裡在演什麼已經無暇兼顧了。


	7. 柒

「我先洗澡，你乖乖在床上等著。」志摩被自己的衝動嚇到，屈指一算他們才認識不到一個月居然已經到了可以上床的關係。

神好像一直都是香噴噴的所以不用特地去洗澡，而且志摩覺得與伊吹一起洗有點別扭。

「遵命！」伊吹從志摩身上離開跑進睡房躺著。

志摩站在浴缸裡將花灑頭扭開，看著水管的出水口嘆了口氣，自己能收下狼神的初夜其實該感到慶幸才是。

已經很久沒跟別人做過了，自從前搭檔犯下錯被開除卻被局外人說成是自己設局陷害之後就不太想與其他人有過於深入的交流，包括肉體上的關係。沒有及時阻止他是自己的錯，關於這點志摩並不會否認。

在職場被帶著滿滿惡意的同事以幾乎稱得上是霸凌的態度對待後又被調派到沒有前途可言的子公司，隔了幾年後新部門成立才回到總公司。可是那些人的態度還是一如既往的惡劣，因為這樣自己才那麼討厭人類也討厭自己吧。

被伊吹撿到實在是太好了。

伊吹平躺下來，盯著從天花板垂下縷空的燈，中間的燈泡散發著暖黃色的光。

犬養說他第一次的對象總是穿著好看貼身的洋服，是自己親手脫下那些衣服的，所以深深刻印在腦中不會忘記，卻怎麼樣都記不起他的臉。

破處之後可以與志摩拍照，最重要的那個，結婚前要拍的。自己也許也可以讓志摩穿上那些衣服，然後再在新婚第一夜為志摩褪下。

志摩將頭髮擦到不會滴水的程度，因為之後也是要肉帛相見於是乾脆穿上浴袍就回到房間。

撲鼻而來的沐浴乳香氣讓伊吹跪坐在床上，雙眼一直注視志摩的一舉一動。志摩將燈光調暗，褪下身上唯一一件衣服掛在門後。

隨雙手的動作而時隱時現的肩胛骨、恰到好處可以讓伊吹完全環抱的腰、意外地還算結實的大腿還有伊吹最想咬最想舔的鎖骨。光是看到志摩光裸的上身就覺得渾身不自在，視線一直不敢瞄向下半身，伊吹攥緊睡褲嚥了口口水盯著朝自己走來的志摩越來越緊張。

「伊吹，脫衣服。」

「啊...啊？脫，脫衣服。」有點手忙腳亂，有點青澀。志摩笑了笑抓著伊吹睡衣的下擺，往上一扯丟到地上。

「褲子自己脫，內褲也要脫。」

志摩盤腿而坐饒有興致地看著無法鎮定下來的伊吹站起身拉下褲子，因興奮而充血的陰莖彈出。覺得口乾舌燥的志摩舔了舔下唇跪在伊吹面前，以自己的臉頰蹭了蹭滾燙的肉柱，舌尖逗弄根部時伊吹敏感的龜頭被志摩瀏海的捲髮搔著。第一次被舔完全不知道該作什麼反應，只知道很舒服，是前所未見的快感。

聽見伊吹喉底裡嗯嗯哼哼似是努力隱忍著什麼的聲音，志摩乾脆將整根含進口裡。嘴裡完完全全被塞滿，口鼻間滿是伊吹的氣味，吞不下的口水沿嘴邊流下。志摩忍著想要嘔吐的反射反應，擺動頭部模仿抽插的動作吞吐伊吹粗長的性器。

他只有聽犬養說過卻沒想到跟人類做愛是那麼令人血脈賁張的事。志摩好性感好色情，伊吹無處安置的雙手只好撫上對方濕濕冷冷的頭髮上。

志摩突然用力一吸，把瀕臨高潮邊緣的伊吹推上快感的浪尖。伊吹雙腿發軟，將一股又一股濃厚的精液射在志摩喉嚨裡。

「好了，換我了。」志摩往後退將伊吹的陰莖吐出，白濁與唾液混合牽出淫靡的絲線黏在志摩唇齒間。

「我是不是也可以這樣幫志摩舔？」伊吹將剛剛志摩的一舉一動記入腦中。

「可以，但不是現在。這裡還有更好玩更舒服的。」志摩將口中黏稠液體吞下肚，拉開抽屜拿出一瓶潤滑液與安全套，爬上床以枕頭墊在後腰背靠床頭。事前在浴室已經充分擴張過但還是要手把手教伊吹做一次，志摩笑笑，在張開雙腿前先為伊吹戴好安全套。

「過來。」

伊吹聞言手腳並用爬到志摩身前，依然是緊張的跪坐姿勢，他知道剛剛那只是前菜而已。

「手伸出來。」

「嗯。」

志摩將潤滑液倒在伊吹的食指上，再抓住對方的手往胯下那張飢渴難耐的小口送。

「這裡，手指插進去。」

他抿著下唇慢慢將指尖推進去。志摩的裡面纏著自己的手指不放，手指被志摩的體溫包裹，好熱，卻感覺到自己與志摩的靈魂無限接近。

「每一次跟我做之前都要幫我擴張，如果不做的話我會受傷會痛。」志摩舉起一根食指說，伊吹用力點頭，為了不讓志摩痛一定會仔細做好每個步驟。

腸肉推擠進入的異物，被奇妙的感覺刺激，伊吹的腦袋停止轉動，志摩說什麼都只會不加思索跟著做。志摩接著握住伊吹的手腕調查位置，直到覺得自己的敏感點被戳中：「按這裡的話我會覺得舒服喔。唔、沒錯就是這裡，觸感跟其他地方不一樣吧。」

「嗯哼...可以把第二根手指也放進來了。」志摩以下指令般的語氣說，第一次摸索對方身體的伊吹很快就抓得到要領，食指與中指並攏插進緊緻的肉穴中。伊吹深呼吸，變換著角度觸碰摳挖志摩的前列腺。

志摩的呼吸變得急促，眼神迷離，呻吟是一聲比一聲動聽。直到他夾緊雙腿顫抖著射精，肚子上佈滿星點般的濁液，伊吹有點呆滯地抽出手指看著指腹的液體。志摩回過神來，雙手食指勾著穴口往兩邊掰開壓下聲線以略為沙啞的嗓音說：「現在你可以插我了。」

來了來了，狼最期待的主餐。

伊吹將指尖的液體抹在安全套上，扶著硬挺的性器，龜頭抵在一張一合叫囂著想被填滿的穴口，為免弄痛志摩而緩慢推進。

「沒錯，做得很好。」志摩的雙腿勾住伊吹的腰身，盯著對方溫柔卻不失侵略性的眼神。果然狼永遠都不會是狗，在某些時候還是會有狼該有的樣子。

接下來伊吹幾乎是以自己與生俱來的獸性操幹志摩，毫無章法的亂戳因為無法預料敏感點什麼時候會被碰到而讓志摩更加興奮。

伊吹欺身在志摩的手臂上留下一個又一個齒痕，紅色的印記在肌膚上浮現。

「志摩的裡面很舒服......♡」肉壁緊貼伊吹的性器隨志摩的一呼一吸蠕動，似是在吸吮然後挽留不放。

難怪犬養一直對那個人念念不忘。

「笨蛋！不要說出來，啊啊！」

配合著下半身的抽插，每次挺進時舌尖都會堪堪擦過乳尖，志摩的身子難耐快感而戰慄，雙手圈住伊吹的頭再一次高潮，精液濺在兩人的小腹上。

「志摩志摩志摩......」伊吹咬著志摩的鎖骨去了，雖然沒有直接射進去但還是感受到一跳一跳的陰莖。志摩喘著氣親吻伊吹，他接受志摩的吻然後笨拙地回應的模樣可愛得讓志摩心跳加速。

「志摩的心跳好快。」

「你聽到了？」

「嗯。」

「那是因為有一隻狗很可愛。」

「說起來志摩為什麼對那些事這麼熟？哦！我知道了！！你以前跟很多人——」伊吹不滿地撅起嘴叫嚷，吵得志摩皺起眉頭。

「笨蛋。」志摩用力拍了拍伊吹的頭，「以前的事是以前的事，以後我只會跟你一個做。」

「嗯，好吧。」伊吹接受志摩的說法點點頭，「我們來拍照。」

「要拍照的話你得先從我身體裡出去。」志摩掐了伊吹的腰一下，伊吹吃痛從志摩的體內退出。

「這個怎麼辦？」他指向裝滿白濁的安全套。

「我來教你。」志摩將安全套小心翼翼地脫下打結丟到垃圾桶，再把地上的衣物丟向伊吹，「先穿衣服。」

穿好衣服半躺在床，伊吹主動舉起手機露出此生最燦爛的笑容與志摩合照。

「是我跟志摩的第一張照片。」伊吹感動到想哭，以後要結婚的時候就可以與志摩在森林裡一起拍好看的照片了。

「這樣就哭了？」

「才沒有。」

以哭腔講話太明顯了哦，不過志摩沒有拆穿伊吹。


	8. 捌

自從可以被拍下照片後，志摩與伊吹去百貨公司買了一些衣服，不知道為什麼他很喜歡穿寬鬆的T裇或帽T加棉褲配運動鞋。另外雙眼的構造還是跟人類不太一樣，東京夜晚的霓虹燈對他來說會太刺眼所以長期都要戴著淺黑色的鏡片的眼鏡。

不過比起以人的姿態出現伊吹還是比較喜歡戴上頸圈被志摩當狗遛，為此志摩也感到非常不解。明明可以牽著手一起走的，非要遛狗不可，而且有時候伊吹看見感興趣的事物時會像普通的狗一樣的暴衝，拉都拉不住。

「志摩，是時候出去散步了哦。」伊吹瞄到時針指向9字，走向志摩彎下身在對方面前出現，手指拉扯頸圈。

志摩將書籤放在書裡，伸手摸摸伊吹軟軟的頭髮，起身活動手腳。伊吹化成中型犬，在對方腳邊來回穿梭，志摩為他繫好繩子。

夜風舒適地吹拂，伊吹瞇起眼享受與森林截然相反的明亮晚上。

「志摩，我想吃菠蘿麵包。」

「又想吃？」

「因為很好吃啊。」

「那等一下經過超商的時候去買，現在超市都休息了。」

「好！」

與友人看完電影回家途中遇見正在遛狗的志摩前輩，九重本想過去打個招呼卻發現前輩一直在跟自己的狗說話。

好奇心驅使九重在後頭跟過去看。

「志摩～什麼時候要回去森林？」

「下個星期周末？」

天啊志摩前輩是不是壓力太大了？九重神色凝重，發現自己跟得太貼一個不小心就會被發現。還好街上的人不算少，真發生什麼事找個理由裝作是偶遇就好。

「好想跟犬養說哦，我破處這件事。」

「哈？連這種事你都要跟他說？」

「那時候他跟那個什麼曾根做完還拿著人家的名片很高興的跟我說他破處了。」

「有名片的話為什麼犬養不去找他？」

小狗突然陷入沈思，犬養明明就有人家的名片為什麼一直以來都不敢去找他？

「犬養很喜歡曾根吧，可是一直這樣不去找人家搞不好人家其實很傷心哦。」

「因為犬養ちゃん完全記不起曾根ちゃん長什麼樣子呢，一直以來裝著不在意的樣子其實在意得不得了。對了我發現了個好地方。」說罷伊吹帶著志摩跑起來，轉入打烊的商店旁的小巷子，化為人形把志摩逼到牆邊以兩臂囚禁對方。

不知道這是從哪裡學來的暗巷壁咚，伊吹將志摩按在牆上輕輕叼住對方的下唇，偶爾伸出舌尖輕舔，志摩沒有推開伊吹而且享受嘴唇被啃咬的感覺。

聞到不屬於志摩的味道，伊吹停下所有動作以銳利的眼神看向巷口的九重，露出牙齒低吼作威脅狀。

「志摩仙貝...呃，前輩！」因為眼下的場景太衝擊九重不小心吃了螺絲。

志摩拍了拍伊吹的頭，他鼓起臉頰委屈地看向志摩，自己又沒做錯事為什麼志摩要巴頭！

「他是我工作時帶的後輩，不是什麼外人。」

「你好我叫九重世人志摩前輩請放心我口風很緊的再見！」語畢九重立刻逃離現場。

「啊，逃了。」

「去買麵包！」伊吹掛在志摩身上撒嬌，一點都不在意剛剛被志摩的後輩撞見暗巷發生的事。

伊吹後來仔細想想才發現九重其實跟犬養ちゃん旁邊的小兔兔沢田ちゃん長得一模一樣，難怪覺得九重很親切，自己或許可以跟九重成為朋友。

志摩仙貝的狗呢？

九重坐上公車時才發現狗不見了。


	9. 玖

「志摩ちゃん，我聽說主人可以給自己的狗做一個名牌，上面寫主人的名字跟電話。」  
  
志摩挑了挑眉，心忖頸圈還不夠居然還想掛狗牌？

「吶志摩，做一個名牌給我吧。志摩～」伊吹不斷撓抓志摩的手臂，志摩皺了皺眉頭問：「你聽誰說的？」

「隔壁津崎家的金毛。」

「哦，這樣啊。」

居然還跟鄰居的狗做了朋友，志摩苦惱地捏了捏眉心。

趁伊吹在浴室洗澡時志摩用電腦點開一個網站，有很多創作者將自己的作品放在那裡賣。

「這個伊吹應該會喜歡吧。」志摩喃喃自語，點開作品以黃銅為主要材料的小店頁面。在備註欄上打了幾個字，下單付款。

幾天後終於收到牌子的包裹，志摩朝伊吹招手：「過來一下。」

伊吹跪坐在沙發前志摩雙腿旁，志摩從包裝精美的深紅色盒子裡取出低調的黃銅圓牌，伸手解開伊吹的項圈將牌子扣在上面。獲得意外驚喜的伊吹愛不釋手地將圓牌放在燈光下仔細欣賞。

「主人：志摩一未，哦，志摩ちゃん～你喜歡被我叫主人嗎？」伊吹不懷好意地笑說。

「不知道你在說什麼。」志摩別過頭，回到房間將盒子收好。

伊吹將頸圈戴好，想著明天就去跟隔壁的狗炫耀。


	10. オオカミ：深吻三秒，我們的世界就此天翻地覆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我偷看過曾根ちゃん的夢，你一直都在他的夢裡，真的不去找他嗎？」實在看不下去犬養如此頹廢，伊吹將他看到的告知對方。此時此刻的他以狼型側躺在地，腦中完完全全地被曾根身影佔據。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 犬曾線（犬養隼人x曽根俊也）

「我偷看過曾根ちゃん的夢，你一直都在他的夢裡，真的不去找他嗎？」實在看不下去犬養如此頹廢，伊吹將他看到的告知對方。此時此刻的他以狼型側躺在地，腦中完完全全地被曾根身影佔據。  
  
「讓人家等太久不好呢，人類的壽命有限，不努力爭取的話曾根可能會找其他人戀愛然後結婚。」躺在伊吹身上午睡的志摩被透進枝葉間的陽光照醒而不小心聽到兩位狼神的對話，他翻身抱住伊吹毛茸茸又溫暖的身體時說。  
  
「曾根ちゃん真～的超喜歡你。Big love那種。」

不是專情至此怎麼可能一天到晚都夢見同一個人？  
  
犬養打了個呵欠，舔了舔身上深色得接近黑的毛。他總是欺騙自己，欺騙大家說自己早就因為酒醉而忘了曾根的面貌。

事實是，他怎麼可能忘記曾根。

「哦哦哦犬養ちゃん理毛了，要去找曾根ちゃん了！！」

「路上小心。」志摩閉上雙眼，緊抱伊吹的尾巴。

犬養化成人型離開踏出結界，把伊吹與志摩兩人留在原地。  
  
不知道是不是天氣太過舒服伴隨鬆軟狼毛的加持，志摩這一覺居然睡了四五個小時。直到斜陽西下，天邊的晚霞染上橙色。  
  
「志摩......還不起來嗎？」伊吹抬頭看了看漸漸沈沒於山峰後方的落日碎碎念。因為戀人熟睡而不敢隨便動的伊吹維持趴姿一整個下午，長期保持同一個姿勢讓身體與四肢一齊發麻。  
  
好累！伊吹閉上眼伸直前爪，打算等志摩願意醒來時再來思考晚餐要吃什麼。

就這樣又過了半小時，睡飽的志摩悠悠醒轉，他揉了揉眼角的淚水燃起營火。終於獲得解脫的伊吹四腳朝天地甩動爪子讓血液快快恢復正常的循環。志摩注視伊吹那覆上一層厚毛的肚子又忍不住走過去，把自己的臉貼在伊吹又軟又舒服的肚肚上左右磨蹭。  
  
觸感絕佳不在話下，就連味道也很好聞，一陣淡麗優雅的香味灌入鼻中，是神特有的味道。怕尖銳的狼爪會抓傷志摩，伊吹停下所有動作，任由志摩呼吸時產生的熱氣吐在自己腹上。

志摩第無數次被伊吹療癒。

🐾

身後的門被人拉開，背對門口彎身在工作台上整理客人訂單的曾根滿臉笑容地轉身道：「歡迎光臨......」

看見來者的面貌後他僵了僵收起那抹笑容，走上前鎖門再將門後的牌子翻成「休息中」。

「俊也。」犬養開口喊了對方的名字。

曾根二話不說賞了犬養一巴掌，用力得自己的掌心隱隱作痛。

「我等了一年。」他深呼吸，發現根本無法冷靜下來只好任由自己失控，「一年。」

「一年來有多少個夜晚都會夢見你？每一通電話都希望會聽到你的聲音，甚至有客人進來，我都希望轉身的時候看到的人是你。犬養隼人，你給了我希望然後又親手扼殺。」

自己艱難地花了很多時間試圖把眼前這個過客忘記卻沒料到犬養悄悄失蹤一年後居然又出現在眼前。他把自己的感情當成玩具了嗎？

🐾

  
一年前那一夜犬養的朋友把他找去酒吧，甫推門進去就已經被那穿著大衣坐在吧檯的曾根吸引視線，直到對上眼的時候犬養才知道什麼是對視一眼就淪陷。  
  
不管是理性還是感情都在叫囂，驅使自己一定要向那個男人搭話。犬養急忙乾了兩shot酒精濃度不低的調酒讓自己壯膽，待酒精開始發揮功效後他鼓起勇氣走到對方身邊坐下。感覺到旁邊多出了一個人，曾根向犬養舉杯，臉上是讓人摸不透真實想法的笑容。  
  
時鐘停止，眼中只有男人笑意滿盈的雙眼，連朋友在呼喊自己都不知道。他上下打量犬養的衣著，湊到犬養耳邊低聲說：「找天來我的店，我給你做一套西裝吧。」同時將自己的名片塞到對方的外套口袋裡。  
  
說罷他放下幾張鈔票離開酒吧，溫溫熱熱的氣息搔得犬養全身都癢起來。被那個男人勾去魂魄的他回過神來追出去，不忘看了眼名片知道對方的名字。  
  
「曾根さん！」於街角，犬養拉住曾根的手，「我叫犬養，犬養隼人。」  
  
曾根踮起雙腳，以兩臂圈住犬養的脖子，以恰到好處的力度啃咬對方的嘴唇。  
  
舌尖纏繞三秒，他們的世界就此天翻地覆。  
  
從前台登記到進入房間，他們就像一對黏膩得分不開的愛侶一樣，事實上兩人才剛見面不到一小時。  
  
犬養與曾根一樣，都是頭一次真正感受到何謂心動的感覺。  


🐾

憶起他們兩人之間的一點一滴，平靜的心瞬即變得極怒，極怒過後委屈得想哭的情緒湧上心頭。曾根皺起眉頭瞪住犬養，微張的雙唇欲言又止，眼淚無聲無息地流下。

犬養倒是沒有預計過曾根會哭，看見對方臉上的淚痕時他有點手忙腳亂，他不知道原來曾根一直都在等自己。  
  
「對不起。」犬養將曾根擁入懷，用一輩子都不會再放手的力度抱住對方。驚覺自己根本無法放下眼前這個人，曾根用同樣的方法回以一個擁抱，直到擁抱變成擁吻。

久別重逢，兩人宛如乾柴烈火般根本無法把持，黯淡將滅的火堆被淋上汽油，重燃起一切。

🐾

  
犬養親手將曾根身上一件又一件衣服褪下。先是大衣，再來是勾勒出曾根身體線條的西裝馬甲背心，最後是長袖白襯衫，於是眼前的人身上只餘下一件內衣以及褲子。  
  
曾根自己主動脫下僅剩的衣物，最後赤身露體佇在犬養面前，驚艷得犬養幾乎忘了如何呼吸。  
  
他向犬養伸手，邀他一起步入浴室洗了個澡，讓水流稍微驅走醉意。犬養抱住曾根的腰，將對方的氣味刻入記憶，曾根將臉埋在犬養的頸窩之中思考自己為何會對一個素未謀面的男人著迷至此，完完全全地沈浸在犬養的雙眸裡。  
  
好想這樣一直相擁到天亮。  
  
犬養正想牽起對方的手回到房間時被曾根甩開，曾根留下一個神秘的微笑將犬養推出浴室，鎖上門。

🐾

「隼人...要拉起布簾...」曾根從犬養的吻中抽離，抬頭看了看對方，眼神有點迷離。

畢竟是一間洋服店，透過玻璃窗店裡的景象一覽無遺。於是曾根拽著犬養走進後方的工作室，拉上不透光的布簾。

曾根背對犬養整理桌上的東西時，他以撐得繃緊的褲檔在曾根的屁股上蹭。知道那燙熱的硬物是什麼，曾根深呼吸，翻身面對犬養伸手抓住他的褲檔，轉動手腕以掌心隔著布料磨擦硬挺的性器。  
  
「隼人真是很急呢，也不想想我也等了一年。」曾根以若有若無帶刺的話將不滿的情緒發洩，說到「一年」二字時用力捏了捏犬養的下體。

「嗯哼！」犬養吃痛，握住曾根的手腕繼續方才未完的吻。兩人的舌頭交纏繾綣，誰都捨不得離開誰，唾液從嘴角流下。久別重逢讓他們想彌補一年間的遺憾，情欲煽動兩人的理智。

🐾

  
自從知道自己的性向後曾根會用小道具開拓自己，卻是從未有過與男人做的經驗。他對犬養迷戀的程度讓他忍不住懷疑是否杯裡被下了什麼藥。  
  
才沒有，只是單純的一見鍾情。

他一腳抬起踩在洗臉台，兩根手指在穴口進進出出，噗滋噗滋的水聲於浴室迴盪。曾根看著鏡中臉色潮紅的自己，閉上眼想像犬養在自己身後用他修長手指為自己擴張，抽插自己。

「嗚...隼、隼人...」就算是衝口而出的呻吟也是喊著那人的名字。  
  
指尖一直刺激著前列腺讓曾根單靠兩根手指就到達頂峰，陰莖一跳一跳地射精，濃稠的白濁落到盥洗盆裡，緩緩流入去水口。曾根喘氣抽出手指，扭開水龍頭洗手順便將液體沖走。  
  
犬養躺在床上等待曾根，百無聊賴地舉著電視遙控器換台，看能不能找到喜歡的節目。還沒找到，浴室門已經開了，他關掉電視將房間的燈調暗。坐起身，生而為狼的銳利眼神掩蓋不住，直勾勾地盯著曾根宛若要刺穿對方的靈魂。  
  
曾根撫上犬養已經硬起來的胯下，為對方也為自己戴上安全套以免弄髒床單，他已經急不及待想將犬養的肉棒塞進自己身體裡。  
  
曾根抱住犬養的脖子對好位置坐下，一點一點地吃下對方的性器。看起來像情場老手的犬養其實是第一次與人類做愛，當陰莖深深埋在曾根柔軟溫熱的體內時差點被對方纏住自己的肉壁絞到秒射，幸好他忍下來了。  
  
犬養捧著曾根的臉頰吻下去，下半身往上有節奏地頂弄。蠕動的腸肉隨曾根一呼一吸收縮，要頂開緊緻的甬道需要用一點力，於是犬養乾脆把曾根推倒壓在床上，擺動腰肢用力抽送，撞得曾根的臀肉一抖一抖，然後紅了一片。  
  
「啊...嗯...隼人...好厲害...唔...」曾根雙腿緊緊環住犬養腰身，呻吟聲毫無保留的從嘴角流淌。

他注視專注於進出自己體內的犬養，眉頭輕皺，汗水自額角流下滑落至下巴。帶著野性氣質的犬養性感得不可思議，光是接吻時偶爾會被犬養的鬍子扎到就已經讓曾根興奮得不能自拔。  
  
「俊也裡面好緊。」犬養咬咬牙道，大開大合的抽送將他們相連處的潤滑液磨成白色泡沫，驟眼看就像是被犬養內射過後還繼續操幹一樣煽情得很。  
  
犬養終究是一隻狼，他抽出陰莖讓曾根換成跪趴的姿勢，讓他可以在曾根的背上留下牙印與吻痕。他以性器猛力攪弄曾根，操得對方只會發出細碎的呻吟。直至龜頭狠狠碾過敏感點時曾根終於耐不住快感而洩精。

曾根高潮時括約肌不受控地收縮，咬住犬養緊緊不放，一股一股的精液射在安全套裡。  
  
「俊也...要把我夾斷嗎？唔...」犬養挺腰，伴隨喉裡低沈且無意義的聲音，自己與人類第一次交合的精液噴薄而出。  
  
疲軟的陰莖從曾根體內退出，兩人將安全套拔出打結丟到垃圾桶裡，倒在床上相擁。犬養冷靜下來後重新審視自己是一時精蟲上腦還是真的愛上了這個人類。  
  
不行，真的好愛。  
  
雖然對曾根俊也一無所知，但還是很愛。  
  
巧合的是此時此刻兩人心中所想的事都是一樣的。  


🐾

  
犬養將曾根壓在桌子上讓他趴下，雙手捏住曾根的臀肉揉搓，富有彈性的手感讓犬養不想放手，甚至想在上面咬一口。  
  
「隼人不行，我沒有洗澡。」

犬養聳聳肩脫下內褲，早已勃起的性器彈出筆直挺立，他扶著曾根的腰身聳動胯部，曾根以大腿內側夾緊對方於自己兩腿之間來回磨蹭的肉柱。

店外人來人往，曾根忍不住想像會不會剛好有人在外面不小心窺視到他們在做什麼令人面紅耳赤的事，雖然已經拉上布簾了但有可能會有一些小小的隙縫......  
  
「俊也，分心了。」犬養咬住對方的耳朵時說。  
  
「嗯...」曾根閉上眼，專心感受腿間那燙熱的東西，身後犬養誘人的喘息以及犬養抓住自己腰身的力度，用力得彷彿下一秒就會被捏碎。  
  
太久沒見面的思念之情全部濃縮在犬養的吻裡，曾根扭頭與對方親吻，更多的是單方面被噬咬。  
  
「那麼喜歡咬人......」曾根無法忘記一年前那一夜後留在自己背上的那些痕跡。  
  
「不是狗，是狼。」知道曾根想說什麼，犬養放口，與對方的唇瓣之間牽出銀絲。  
  
「狼啊。」曾根笑笑，不置可否。

🐾

曾根以為自己找到一個值得愛的人，不料早上起床時身邊空無一人的空虛感讓他難過得哭了。果然昨天那種親密得如情侶的感覺都是假象，只是酒酣耳熱時的幻覺而已。

抱著最後一絲希望能找到犬養留下的聯絡方式卻只找到被犬養掛好的衣服。  
  
什麼都沒有留下。  
  
他自己走到前台退房，買了一張回京都的新幹線車票。  
  
明明還有很多話想對犬養說的，唯一慶幸的是把名片塞給犬養了。  


🐾

  
白色的精液灑在軍綠色的西裝馬甲上，犬養穿好褲子，拿出手帕替曾根擦拭時開口道：「俊也，我有些事想跟你坦白。」

曾根脫下馬甲背心放在桌子上靜聽犬養到底要說什麼。犬養轉頭再一次確定布簾拉好，然後將自己的真身毫無保留地呈現於曾根眼前。

「我不是人，是狼神。」整理得漂漂亮亮的狼毛覆在犬養身上，淺啡色的雙眼散發出與人型截然不同的氣質，「在東京那一晚我要先離開是因為我聽到有人類向我祈求，我距離神社太遠必須趕回去才能處理。這樣不辭而別我怕會被俊也討厭而不敢找你。」

曾根驚訝得後退兩步，腦袋高速運轉，眼前這隻會說話的狼就是犬養？自己以往的行為會不會因為大不敬而被神懲罰？

「隼人好自以為是。」雖然有可能會遭天罰但曾根還是把心裡那句話說出口了，「我怎麼可能因為這點小事而討厭你。」

他往犬養走去。

「俊也......不怕我？」

「我愛你啊隼人。」曾根抱住犬養，把臉埋進鬆軟的毛裡，直到犬養聽到一陣一陣的抽泣聲。他以前爪的肉球輕撫曾根，一語不發地靜待對方哭完。  
  
曾根擦乾不知道是喜悅還是解開心結的眼淚溫柔地撫摸犬養的身體，手掌埋在蓬鬆的狼毛間，柔軟的黑毛從指間浮現。  
  
「隼人，在新西裝做好前能不能先維持獸型？」  
  
「為什麼？」  
  
「穿著那樣的西裝我該怎麼向別人介紹隼人是我的情人？我好歹也是個裁縫。」  
  
「啊......」犬養看了看自己的衣服再看看曾根的，覺得他說的話很有道理。  
  
「其實我依照一年前與你擁抱時的手感做了一套，就是不知道合不合身。」曾根轉身將細心打理過的西裝取下後伸手將犬養的襯衫鈕扣一顆一顆的解開。  
  
一年前犬養為曾根褪下衣服，一年後曾根為犬養穿上自己親手做的西裝。  
  
「好像寬了一點。」犬養拉了拉鬆垮的袖子，只是摸一摸也能知道這套西裝用的是上好的布料。  
  
「西裝要貼身才好看。」曾根拿出量尺，繞過犬養的脖子再用力一扯，抬眼注視對方笑說：「我來幫你量身。」  
  
曾根換上專業的態度一絲不苟地為犬養量身，一共量了18個地方。看著曾根工作時的身影犬養更想把過去的自己用力掐死，也許伊吹說得沒錯，自己的確是個渣。  
  
「對了。隼人，不嫌棄的話在我家住吧。」在表格上填寫完尺寸後，曾根回眸笑說。  
  
他與曾根有無數筆未算清的帳，既然曾根親自開口了，那就跟上去吧。  


🐾

  
「犬養ちゃん消失了半個月呢。」伊吹看著志摩家牆上的月曆喃喃自語，「他找到曾根ちゃん了吧。」  
  
「嗯，就像你找到我一樣。」志摩背對伊吹準備晚餐時說，於伊吹看不到的地方露出一抹幸福的笑容。


End file.
